BETRAYAL
by KikiLivesInMe
Summary: A horrible thing happens to Bella but the situation turns from bad to worse. Is it too late for her brother, Emmett and former boyfriend, Edward to win her back? Or was the betrayal too much for her? AH


**BETRAYAL**

**Chapter 1 – First Day**

**Jacob POV**

I woke up from a really nice dream about this chick Leah, who is a total bitch but really nice to look at, by the alarm on my nightstand. I hit it once on the top and the annoying beeping stopped immediately. I sat up and yarned. I didn't sleep much because today was my first day at Forks High and I was kinda nervous. I was pretty serious about my football and Forks High was a step up from the school here at the res. I got out of bed and pulled out a black t-shirt from my closet. It was pretty tight but my dad and I wasn't drowning in cash and I was constantly growing so whatever. I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans and stepped out to the kitchen.

Billy was in his wheelchair by the sink. Oh yeah, he was in an accident about 10 years ago with my mom. She died instantly and he was paralyzed from the waist down. Luckily I don't have to babysit him in the weekends because the chief of police in Forks is his best friend and fishing buddy and they always go fishing in the weekends. It's not that my dad is incapable of doing anything. On the contrary, he is probably the one babysitting me.

"Good morning dad." I grabbed some of the leftover pizza, from the fridge and jumped up on the kitchen table and started chewing on the cold, delicious food.

"Good morning, son. Are you nervous about today?" He looked up at me and frowned. "Jake that is not breakfast."

"Relax dad. I'm a growing boy. I need fat," I gave him a toothy grin with pizza stuffed in my cheeks. He smiled and shook his head lightly. "And of course I'm nervous. I don't know anyone. But the socializing usually isn't a problem for me. I just hope I can kick some ass on the field."

"You will Jake. You've got talent. You're probably better than any of the other guys on the team." He smiled proudly. Dad always said things like this. To be earnest, it was always nice to hear these things. Especially from him.

"Thanks dad. Well I'm out," I got up and got my bag by the wall. "Wish me luck." I walked out of the house before he could answer. I walked around the house to my rabbit, which I build by myself, thank you very much, and got in.

The road to school was pretty much strait forward so it was a boring ride and 20 minutes later I was parking my car outside of Forks High. Not many people was here yet but I noticed a petite girl, buried in a book, under a tree, with her long, beautiful, wavy brown hair covering her face. Nice body though. I shrugged my shoulders and went inside to the front desk. A woman behind the counter raised her head when I walked closer. The nametag said Mrs. Cope.

"Morning dear, you must be Jacob Black, right?" Her voice was rusty. Dump the smokes lady.

"Yeah that's me. Good morning." I smiled. She seemed like a nice lady.

"Well then welcome to Forks High." She gave me a wide smile and handed over my schedule, a map and a slip. "Have your teachers sign this and give it back to me at the end of the day. If you have any questions, feel free to come see me."

"Thank you. Have a nice day." I walked out before she could answer. The parking lot was almost full now and I spotted the 'populars' standing by a large silver Volvo xc60. Nice car! Anyway these kids were not oozing popularity as you might have thought. Actually they looked really sad. But they were beautiful. I don't really check out the bros but you could not deny that they were good looking. There were three of them. A bodybuilder type of guy who was even bigger than me, with short, dark hair and a blond, tall guy with his arms crossed over his chest. The last guy had a more boyish look and reddish brown hair and a toned body. It was nothing compared to the big guy but you could definitely see he worked out. The two girls in the group were day and night. One was short, had short black hair and the other was a tall, blond bombshell. They didn't seem to be talking. They were just staring at something to my right with longing. That was the only thing they seemed to have in common. They looked so incredibly sad. It was the first thing I noticed about them. They looked like they hadn't been sleeping for a long time. They had dark circles under their eyes. Especially the big guy and the redhead. I turned around to find out what they were looking at so intently. I spotted the girl under the tree, still reading her book. I looked at the group one more time only to make sure that it was indeed the brown haired girl they were staring at. What was with these guys?  
The sound of the bell brought me out of my little guessing game. "Ahh fuck," I muttered. I didn't even know what class I had yet. 'Nice start' I thought. I pulled out my schedule and saw that my first class was Spanish. It didn't take me long to find the classroom but I was already late so I muttered an apology to the teacher and took an empty seat in the back next to a tall, pretty girl with dark brown hair and glasses. She gave me a small smile which I returned and turned back to the teacher, blabbering in the front.

The hour went by slowly and I could constantly feel the stares on me. When the bell blasted through the room, I got up and collected my books and was about to walk out when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned and spotted the girl I had been sitting next to throughout the class. She stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Angela. You must be Jacob. The only reason I know is because I help out a lot with the things that Mrs. Cope can't do anymore. Like heavy lifting and stuff. Well she likes to gossip so of course I know all about you and why you're here. Anyway I know what it's like to be new here so you are welcome to sit with me and my friends at lunch." She gave e a big smile.

I had to catch up to what she just said so it took a moment extra to answer her. She seemed really nice. I smiled. "Wow you talk a lot. Thank you, Angela that would be nice. You sure your friends won't mind?"

"I'm sure," she smiled. "So what is your next class? I can help you find it if you'd like."

"Umm thank you. I have History next."

"Oh perfect me too. Then you can meet my boyfriend." We started walking down the hall. I noticed that I was getting curious stares from the other students around us. One guy came storming towards us. He looked a little like a nerd. He was smaller than Angela so it looked kinda awkward when he put his arm around her shoulder in a possessive manner and glared at me.

"Oh hi, Ben," she gestured towards me. "This is Jacob Black, the new guy. Jacob, this is my boyfriend Ben." She leaned in and kissed his cheek lovingly.

Ben's possessive behavior seized and he gave me a warm smile and offered his hand. "Hey man. Uhh welcome to Forks High," he said awkwardly.

"Thank you," I smiled. He never dropped his arm around Angela and we walked in silence to our next class. The rest of the morning went by easily. A dumb chick kept talking to me every chance she got and it was obvious that she was flirting with me. I think her name was Jessica or something. Not at all my type but never the less I tried hard to be nice to her even though she was getting on my nerves quickly.

She was clinging to my arm when we walked into the cafeteria and I was disappointed when I learned that Jessica was sitting at the same table as Angela and Ben. I sat down next to her and tried to start a conversation with the two of them to ignore Jessica's chatter but she wouldn't have it. A blond, baby faced kid sat down across from me and sighed. Jessica's grip on my arm tightened. So she liked the boy. I liked the fact that he seemed to not give a shit about her.

A blond girl with a nasty expression on her face sat down next to Jessica and luckily stole her attention away from me. I did an imaginary fist pump and could finally relax.

I looked around the cafeteria and saw the 'populars' sitting at a table by themselves near the back wall. The sad looks they had been wearing this morning were still there and they were staring at something again. I turned in my seat and spotted the brown haired girl sitting at a table by herself and of course still of in the world that her book provided for her. I looked at other tables and noticed that it wasn't just the populars that wanted her company. All the students kept giving her glances of longing. The baby faced kid in front of me seemed to have a thing for the girl too. He looked like a lost puppy really. He saw that I caught him looking. He blushed and looked the other way.

My curiosity got the best of me so I leaned in closer to Angela and Ben. "Umm can I ask why the entire cafeteria is staring at loner girl over there?" I murmured. For some reason I felt like I had to step carefully here. My assumption seemed right when the happy couple snapped their heads up and stared at me. Angela glanced at the girl but then turned back slowly to meet my eyes. The emotions swimming in hers made me hold my breath. Sadness, sorrow, pity and above all regret. What the hell for?

She took a deep breath while I let one out. "It's a long story," she mumbled. Ben started stroking her back in a soothing matter. "You might as well here the story from me before you hear some screwed up rumor about the situation. Her name is Bella Swan. She is probably one of the nicest girls you'll ever meet." She talked in a low voice so only Ben and I were listening. She smiled. "I remember one day being bullied by half the football team. They tripped me in the middle of the hallway, in front of all the other students. It was embarrassing. And on Bella's first day of school she stepped in front of me and gave guys a verbal ass kicking. They never bullied me again. That might be because they were desperate to date her so they just did everything to please her. And she was a dear friend of mine ever since. She also introduced me to Ben here. And we have been together ever since. That was a year and a half ago. See those guys over there?" She pointed towards the populars. I nodded. "The big, muscular guy is Emmett Swan. Bella's brother. They were always close. And he was always the first one to throw a punch if anyone messed with his sister. It took him a while to warm up to the idea of her and his best friend dating. That is the guy with the reddish brown hair. His name is Edward Cullen. They dated for a year before everything went wrong one night.

"The guys were tight with the blond haired one, Jasper and one more. His name was James. Sorry, _is_. He's not dead. The four of them were the best of friends. Always hang out together. What they didn't know is that James had a thing for Bella. If Edward knew this he would castrate his best friend because he loved Bella so much.

"Anyway there was this party one night at the Cullen house. Everyone was invited. The entire school was probably there. At one point during the night Edward came stomping down the stairs with a murderous expression on his face. The music stopped and you could hear that he was yelling at someone. Bella came tumbling down the stairs with tears down her face. She looked heartbroken. He was accusing her of cheating on her and that the only reason she was crying was because she got caught. Emmett asked her if it was true. She looked at him and said that she had just been raped. When her brother asked who did it and her answer was James he looked murderous. He immediately started screaming at her for accusing him of such a thing just because she slept with someone who wasn't her boyfriend and that James, would never do such a thing. Everyone turned their backs on her. They couldn't believe she could do such a thing to Edward who loved her so much. I'm ashamed to say that I did the same.

"In the three days that followed she was treated poorly by everyone. She got pushed around and would be called all the horrible names there is. The only one who believed her was her father. Four days later on a Tuesday we were all sitting in the cafeteria when two police officers came barging in and stormed up to James, pulled him up and cuffed him that the cafeteria went dead silent. They were arresting him for having solid evidence that he ra… raped Bella among three other girls in Port Angeles.

"To say that we were shocked was an understatement. It was unbelievable that James Hunter could hurt anyone. Let alone our Bella. When he started screaming that she deserved it for saying no to him we all knew what a terrible mistake we had made and how bad we had treated Bella afterwards. Emmett and Edward were the first to run towards Bella and ask for her forgiveness but the damage was already done. She asked them to please leave her alone. And have been like that ever since." Tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "It was 2 months ago. I tried to talk to her but she just flipped me of and walked away from me. I hate myself for how I acted towards her. She deser… deserve the world." She broke down and buried her face in Ben's chest. He looked pained too. No doubt, caring a great deal about Bella too.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That girl had been through hell and back. I didn't blame her for wanting nothing to do with these people.

I looked towards her brother Emmett and as always he didn't seem to let her out of his sight. He had dark circles under his eyes and they seemed red rimmed. That had to be tough. Had it been like this between Rachel and me I would break down. I slowly started hating every human being inside the cafeteria but the look in Emmett and Edward's eyes erased it. They looked heartbroken. They were staring at Bella with such longing and love that it broke my heart. What a fucked up situation to be in. I didn't know I had left my seat before I was standing next to Bella and the cafeteria was silent. I could feel the weight from all the eyes that was surely pointed at me. I knew I had to step in as the new guy so she knew I wasn't one of her backstabbing friends.

"I'm sorry, can I sit here?" I asked in a low, gentle voice. "I'm new and it's pretty full all around." I was holding my breath, waiting for her answer. You could hear a pin drop in the room. I noticed that Bella was frozen in her seat. After what felt like forever I saw a small nod and I released my breath while sitting down. I will never forget the first time I saw her face. She peeked out from her hair to see who I was. Without thinking I opened my mouth. "Holy shit you're beautiful!" The entire cafeteria started whispering and I was sure I heard someone growl but I really didn't give a shit. I blushed while trying to remember how to close my mouth. She had a beautiful heart shaped face with porcelain skin and the deepest chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. Her lips were a lovely red and they looked so fucking soft, I had to fight my hand from reaching out to feel them.

"Ahh fuck, I'm sorry. I seem to have no filter today. You were sitting here by yourself and I just thought I would sit down smoothly, and try to have a nice conversation with you, and I fucking screw up in the first sentence. I'm a total dork and I'm gonna shut the fuck up now." I was talking so fast while trying to keep up with the shit that came out of my mouth that I almost missed the small smile I saw on her lovely lips. I blushed again and gave her a toothy grin. I wasn't really hungry but I pulled my lunch out of my backpack to have something to do while trying to forget my little embarrassing moment.

"Thank you."

It was faint. Barely a whisper but I heard her. Just those two words warmed my heart. I wanted to give her something to smile about. I felt pride for planting that delicious blush on her cheeks. "Uh you're welcome?" I didn't really know how to react. She made me nervous. She was way out of my league and that intimidated me. To have all those horrible things happen to her made me sick. What was wrong with me? I barely knew her and I was already crushing on her like a thirteen year old girl. Awesome!

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Jacob," I reached out my hand but not close enough for her to be uncomfortable.

Very slowly she reached out and put her small hand in my own and I couldn't help but notice how perfect her hand fit in mine. God I'm such a pussy. "Bella Swan," she said, still only a whisper. She released my hand immediately after I gave it a gentle shake.

Then it hit me. "Wait your name is Bella Swan. As in Charlie Swan, right?" Why didn't I think of that before? She looked up at me, hesitated before answering with a small nod. "I'm Jacob Black. Your dad comes down in the weekends to pick up my dad so that they can go fishing. Billy Black."

I noticed a small change in her. She seemed to loosen up a bit by the mention of her father. "Oh yeah. He talks about you guys all the time."

"I didn't know your name was Bella. He always calls you his 'baby girl'," I laughed. "Your dad is awesome!"

"I think so too," she whispered. "I love him very much."

"Tell him I said hi, would you?" I asked.

"Ok I will," she smiled.

"Is he bothering you Bells?" a deep voice came from behind me. I turned and was face to face with Emmett Swan and Edward Cullen. Emmett had his fists clenched tightly and was staring me down. Edward seemed too lost in Bella to notice me. Poor guy.

I heard Bella standing up behind me. I turned and watched her walk away. The cafeteria was silent. If it had been that way all through my conversation with Bella I will never know. I looked at Emmett again and saw him on the verge of tears. Edward had the exact same expression on his face. I didn't want to step on any toes so I collected my stuff and walked out. My next class was easy to find. I walked in and found a seat in the back after I got my slip signed. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and those who wanted back on her good graces. This was practically the entire school. I had a strong urge to protect her from them but I knew that it would be better for her to find peace with them, than to be angry for the rest of her life.

Other students started to pile in and soon class started. After classes I went out on the field to try out for football and talked to the coach. He asked me to show what I got and told me to go change. I soon discovered that Emmett, Edward and Jasper were on the team as well. Along with the baby faced guy from lunch. Apparently the three musketeers found it necessary to give me a hard time. Emmett was brutal but I refused to go down. He was bigger than me but I was just a little bit faster. At the end of practice coach was impressed and I got a spot on the team right away.

I was just about to climb into my car when Edward stepped in front of me. I sighed, crossed my arms across my chest and waited for him to start talking.

"If you mess with Bella I will fuck you up so much, do you understand that?" His finger boring into my chest was starting to annoy me but I understood why he had to do this. If he couldn't be around her, he had to make sure that the people who were were good people.

"Edward I know everything that's been going on and I honestly just thought that Bella could use someone like me to talk too. And by someone like me, I mean someone who isn't involved in the situation. I have no intention of hurting her ok. I just wanna be her friend."

Edward looked me up and down in surprise. I waited while he tried to control his emotions. A minute later he sighed and hopelessness settled upon him. The situation turned awkward and I started blabbering again.

"Your situation is fucked up and I'm sorry Edward. I can't imagine how it must be for you, and I…" His glare stopped me. I was grateful. It was none of my business to mettle. He stepped back and went over to his car. Of course it was the Volvo. I got in slowly and drove home.

My dad was in the living room watching football on the flatscreen. He looked up and smiled when I sat down next to him. He muted the TV and turned towards me.

"So how did your first day go? Did you make the team?"

"Of course I made the team dad," I told him arrogantly. He laughed. "Charlie's son gave me hell though."

"Emmett?"

I hesitated for a moment. "Yeah… Dad umm… How much do you know about the situation between Emmett and Bella?"

"Unfortunately everything. Did the kids at school tell you?" This seemed to be angering him.

"Yeah, a girl decided that I should hear the right story from her instead of bullshit from someone else. How is Charlie holding up at home? It has to be difficult for him."

"Yeah he's heartbroken about it. He loves his kids and it brakes him every time he hears them crying in their rooms. His family is falling apart."

Man I pitied Charlie. That had to be tough. He couldn't turn on his son for what he did so he had no choice but to take a step back and hope they would make up.

I had no idea, sitting here on the couch with my dad, just how large a part of the Swan family I would be. But unknowingly I had already made a deal with myself to try and fix things. And how the fuck was I going to do that?


End file.
